


Winter

by AwkwardLilShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardLilShit/pseuds/AwkwardLilShit
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu throughout the yearsWinter Edition
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa lost his gloves and resigned into walking home in discomfort
> 
> Enter Atsumu

“Has anybody seen my gloves?”

Let it be known that Sakusa isn't the one to forget things. 

He has a mental checklist, and then an actual checklist, of the things he has and the things that he does not have. And he definitely knew that he had some winter gloves. The problem is, he almost turned the changing rooms inside out trying to find it and still he couldn’t. He feels like the walls are spinning.

His teammates all murmured their reply but the clear answer is that they haven't seen his gloves anywhere.

He cursed a little and bit his lip. After some thought, he proceeded cleaning the whole changing rooms after his teammates got out.

Two hours after cleaning the whole room and the shower room, he still couldn't find the gloves he wore. 

He feels something akin to a headache coming up, so he takes a deep breath, takes off the rubber gloves he’s wearing. Because like hell he’s touching the things in the changing room with his bare hands even though he just cleaned it, and changes into his clothes. His shoulders are hunched more than usual and his hands are clenched into fists inside his hands. 

Good thing the dormitories are a walking distance between the gym or the commute would kill him.

He runs through his head the things he should get, gloves are at the top. It's not that he’s feeling that cold in the winter. He does. But it's more of the glove being a barrier between the things he knows are contaminated. He also remembers that he is running low on wet wipes and he should probably order another box of citrus and mint smelling wipes. Lemon smells sweet but not overwhelming and the mint makes it even more refreshing. 

On his way out of the gym, he almost bumps into one Miya Atsumu who is running like the devil is chasing his ass. It probably is considering the attitude--

He gets pulled off of his musings when he sees a hand waving in front of him. Atsumu is standing at a reasonable distance while waving his hands at him as if calling his attention.

He gets startled for a second before his face goes back to its neutral state with a little frown on his eyebrows. 

“What?” he asks.

“I know ya couldn’t find yer winter gloves and I think it might have ended at the laundry waste. So! I got ya these,” he lifted the plastic bag Kiyoomi didn’t see him holding and took something from inside.

It was a pair of winter gloves. A pair that is still inside its packet with an unopened seal and looking like the one he just had but instead of it being black, it was brown.

Unknowingly, he reached out to take it.

He didn't know who was more shocked at the fact that he didn’t even hesitate to take it. Atsumu’s eyes were wide as saucers and his cocky smile was replaced with an expression that Kiyoomi finds hard to decipher. When he realized what he just did, he almost dropped the gloves in surprise. 

He used his other hand to catch it and that snapped Atsumu from his… surprised state.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. Kiyoomi was still looking at the gloves in his hand. 

“Where did you buy these?”

“At the store.” Kiyoomi gave him a glare.

That seemed to sober him up. He seemed to beam and his lips were slowly forming into his usual grin before he continued.

“I was passing by some stores looking for a windbreaker when I saw that and then remembered that you lost your gloves.” Atsumu chuckled and started walking towards the general direction of their dorm.

“Are you just gonna stand there, Omi-omi?” Atsumu called without looking back.

Kiyoomi looked down at the gloves and started opening the packet to take them off. He can faintly smell the scent of brand-new clothing and put them over his freezing hands.

It fits him perfectly. He felt his lips twitch with a hint of a smile, before he looked up, and saw that Atsumu was already a few meters away from him. 

He quickly folded the packet before putting it inside his bag and jogged towards him. Atsumu didn't look at him but he saw his lips twitch up in a smile. He felt his face grow hotter which made him frown before shaking his head. That made Atsumu look at him in question to which he responded with a mumble.

“What?” Atsumu asked.

Damn him and his condescending voice.

“I said, thanks.” he responded as cooly as he could, trying not to sound like he was pouting. He doesn't pout. He really doesn't.

“Yer welcome, Omi-omi,” he replied. There was a pause, and then he spoke again. “But feel free to give me somethin’ in return.”

Kiyoomi elbowed him.

And if Atsumu sees two MSBY keychains with both of their numbers the next two days, it wasnt him.


End file.
